Mighty morhing critics
by mariosuperfly
Summary: A tgwtg verson of power rangers.
1. A new hope

(Welcome to mine 2nd fanfic. This is my first idea for the 5th year anniversary. My friends and I will be in this because we plan on becoming members of tgwtg.) There was a meeting at the alliance of evil. "Hello evil gamer still having trouble with the three game reviewers." Said Juno. "Me, my sister Deadly In Red, and my brother, the guy who cares can handle since we are living shadows and we don't get beat by a blue haired anime fan." "Why you little take this." Juno fires her magic at him but he ducks and it hits Makcakara. "Watch it Juno." He walks off. "Look what you made me do." "Shut up." The meeting begins and a dark sprit appears. "Welcome fellow villains good news I have capture the critics sprit and now we have the power to take over." Corporate commander stand up and proposes a toast. Everyone drinks except for one person in a hood. "Why did you not drink?" Said dark Nella looking at him in a weird way. "Maybe it's because he is a spy." Said evil gamer's sister Deadly In Red. The hood is removed and he turns out it is Linkara. He morphs in to the white zeo ranger and flies away on a space motorcycle. "Evil gamer you and your siblings go after him." "Why him I have an army of spiders." "Silence." "I'll do it right away Lord Dark." "Shadow clones come to us." Six living shadows appeared. "What is your request masters." "Load up the space ship we have a spy to kill." 30 minuets later. "This sucks how fast are we going?" "Six light-years an hour." "Crap and this ship only go 12 light-years a gallon Lord Dark must hate us." "Have we caught up with him yet." "My scanners tell me that he has made it to earth." "Fine for I Evil gamer will make him taste my power of lighting." "I Deadly In Red with powers of fire." "And I The Guy Who Cares." Meanwhile with the critics. "Why did Linkara call us here." Said Mariosuperfly. He was with 19 other critics. "I don't know Mariosuperfly." Said Paire the white magea. Then Linkara came out from the sky. "Guys they have the critic here take these morphers and use them to become power rangers." Then the shadows came out of nowhere. "Well lookie here more people to kill come to us shadow clones." Then army of living shadows came out. "Ready it's morphing time." "Magical source." S.P.D. power up." "Dino thunder power up." "pirate power activate." "Ninja storm ranger form." "Lets rocket." "Light-speed rescue." "Wild axes." "Go galactic." To be continue.


	2. A good first fight

After they said there morph phrases they morphed. "Blue mystic ranger magic power" Said Parie. "With the power of the elements red mystic ranger." Said Chono runner master of time. "With the power of the mind green mystic ranger." Said Mariosuperfly. "S.P.D Shadow ranger." Said Todd in the shadows. "S.P.D Cat ranger." Said Lupa. "S.P.D Nova ranger." Said Nostalgia Chick. "White dragoon dino ranger." Said Paw. "Pink t-rex dino rangers." Said JO. "Green spike tail dino ranger." Said Rap Critic. "Blue ninja ranger water." Said Marz Gurl. "Navy ninja ranger lighting." Said Cinema Snob. "Yellow ninja ranger earth." Said Jew Wario. "Pirate red." Said Oancitizen. "Solar knight." Said Lord Kat. "Flying dove ranger." Said CR. "Pirate silver." Said Iron Liz. "Green ranger rescue ready." Said Dena. "Magma defender." Said Angry Joe. "Galaxy ranger pink" Said holly Bunny. "Silver space ranger." Said Phelous. "White zeo ranger seven." Said Linkara finally. Then the fight begins. Mariosuperfly takes out his katana and hits two shadow clones. Then Deadly in Red and Runner were fighting. "It's looks like were dancing." "Please you would want to dance with you." "Oh who knows I may be an angle." "Angle you're a demon." "How rude die." As they were fighting a book fell out of Runner's packet that had a poem that he wrote about catwoman. During that Parie used her two revolvers to kill seven shadow clones. Then Lord Kat had the four of them combine their weapons and do a huge blast that killed almost every shadow clone. Then CR went in to fly mode. "Double team." "You got it." Said Snob. Then he jumped up and groped CR's leg and caught his sword to gun mode and shoot at the shadow clones. Then the three living shadows released that all their shadow clones were dead. "Our shadow clones it will take 24 hours for them to come back to live but we must leave." Before they left Deadly in Red pick up the book. "We may have lost the battle but the war goes on and as for you are dear 2nd in command you will be punished for your frailer." Just the started shocking, burning, and freezing the shadow clone. "Let it be known we do not hate frailer we can't stand it at all and you will not frail again o else."


End file.
